Getting to Know Each Other
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: Modern AU: From when they first meet,to graduation, and all the little moments in between. Sometimes things happen that aren't so critical to a story.
1. Marine Camp

DTL: Sometime mid-October of 8th grade. Late morning. Island just off the coast.

"Okay, guys and gals. No more than three people to a room. Girls are in the cabins to my right and boys are to my left. Split off and meet me here in half an hour." The marine center counselor, Counselor Twilly or something, dismissed us. I move to the nearest cabin and toss my belongings onto the floor next to the bunk furthest from the door.

I had just transferred to Arendelle Middle School, one of the feeder schools for Arendelle High School, and my parents thought the best way for me to make new friends was to sign me up for the school sponsored trip to a marine center camp.

The trip here was rather boring. I still haven't gotten to really know anyone so I spent the 4 hour boat trip wandering from group to group, talking to some of the people I've spoken to during class. For the most part, I spent my time with a red head named Ariel. Unfortunately, Ariel was split into a different group when we docked.

I throw a cover on the bunk and unroll my sleeping bag on top of that. There are no other preparations I need to make so I sit on my bunk and fiddle with my phone. I hear some other people walk in and I look up. There's a pale blonde decked out in blues and a brunette with a pale yellow shirt and jeans walking through the door.

"It sucks that there can't be more than three to a room," says the brunette.

"It's alright, Belle," consoles the other girl. "They're right next door."

The dark haired girl, Belle, sighs. "Can't we just sleep on the floor?" The blonde laughs.

I watch them, briefly glancing at them while playing with my phone. Belle takes the bunk closest to the door and the blonde is between us. Belle leaves, saying something about meeting someone, and it's just me and the other girl in the room. She looks at me and I look at my phone.

"Hello," she greets. "I'm Elsa."

I guess I should put my phone down now. "I'm Anna."

Elsa sits on the edge of her bed closest to me. "You're the new girl, right?"

I nod. I prepare myself for the usual bombardment of questions people seem to always give to new kid. I guess it's because hardly anyone else in my town actually moves.

"What school did you go to before?"

"I went to Knights for a while."

"Oh! I think my cousin goes there! Do you know her?"

I try not to twitch. It gets really annoying when everyone assumes you know someone they do. I do my best to take it good-naturedly. "I don't know. Maybe? Who's your cousin?"

"Rapunzel. Long, golden hair and green eyes? She's hard to miss."

I remember a girl like that, but I don't think she was from Knight. Maybe Corona? Or one of the other schools? "No, I don't think there's a girl like that at Knight."

"Oh."

There's an awkward silence for a while. Not long after, Belle comes running back in.

"Hey, Elsa! I'm going to move into the other room, okay?"

Elsa has an escape right now. I kind of want her to take it. I don't know why, but I don't really like this girl.

"Do you want me to move with you?" asks Elsa. She took the escape.

Belle bites her lip, looking worried. "Sorry Els, but there's only one open space."

"Oh," utters Elsa. "It's okay, I can stay here."

Belle looks relieved and grabs her stuff, leaving with a thousand pardons to Elsa. Now we're stuck together. As far as awkward moments during first months at new schools go, I think this might fall into one of the most awkward. One of her friends just abandoned this girl with the new kid. Now I feel bad for her, damn it.

We sit there in awkwardness for a moment before I let my guilt get the best of me. "Well, I'm still here to bother you, right?" I joke. It works a little bit and she smiles.

"Don't worry, Buddy Anna's got you," I continue. I point my thumbs at myself, doing my best 'good guy' pose.

There's still twenty minutes before we have to meet in the courtyard. In that time, Elsa and I just talk, trying to get to know each other a bit. It'd be awkward if we're supposed to room together for a week but know nothing about each other. I should make an effort. She could possibly be a good friend, even if I don't really like her right now.

We don't have very much in common, but we get along well enough. Something that we do share, however, is our deep appreciation for chocolate. To summarize our favorite desserts: all things chocolate.

Elsa's never moved in her life and she's a quiet person that likes reading books. She's a gymnast and her parents are really protective. Surprisingly, she's a gamer. She doesn't look like it, but she loves goofing off and playing Zelda and Pokemon. Becoming friends seems a lot more likely now that I know she's not a straight lace.

_This week might be fun._


	2. Coffee Shop

DTL: Early December of Freshman Year, Thursday, 6th period.

"Come on, Elsa," I nearly shout as I pull my friend's arm along with me. "It's not like it's the first time we've done this."

Elsa looks like she's having reservations about going so I let go of her for a moment to rest me hands on her shoulders. She visibly relaxes and I smile at her.

"We'll be fine," I assure her. "If we're not, I'll take the blame."

At this, Elsa looked like she was going to start panicking again. Before she could, I pulled her into a hug. "Really, don't worry."

With this, we began our trek to the local coffee shop. Technically, we were supposed to be at tennis. However, tennis season was over and most of the team was using it as a free period. Some people continued to play during the two hour block, others just left to do whatever. Elsa and I usually spent our time goofing around behind the gym. Today, I've managed to talk her into leaving campus with me to go get a latte.

Our walk there was amusing to say the least. Elsa had never walked anywhere before and was really nervous about everything. While we were crossing the street, she froze at the corner and I had to double back to get her.

During the walk, Elsa always stood on the inside of the road. When we crossed roads and ended up switching positions, she'd be nervous until I moved outward and let her stand on the inside of the sidewalk. At one point, I bent down to tie my shoe. When I looked up, Elsa was frozen in place not two paces from me. When we started walking again, she held onto my hand and refused to let go. I didn't mind, though. It was kind of cute.

Apparently Elsa has never gone to a coffee shop before, which I think is criminal. In all honestly, I don't think she ever really goes out much, even to go shopping. While at the coffee shop, Elsa hid behind me the entire time. Even when I beckoned for her to make an order, she just held onto my end and had a nervous look on her face.

"Are you going to order, Elsa?" I softly asked her. She just stared at the floor and rubbed a thumb across the top of her hand. "Or do you want me to order for you?"

She nodded. So, I ordered the both of us vanilla bean frappuccinos and chocolate scones. When I placed the order, Elsa asked if we could just share one instead. At this, I asked the barista to cancel one of the fraps. This seemed to make Elsa happy for whatever reason.

On the way back to school, Elsa insisted upon holding hands once again. This made eating rather difficult until we made a system. I'd hold the drink in the hand that wasn't holding hers and she'd hold the scones. Even though we had a system established, I still managed to miss her mouth with the straw and she accidentally hit my nose with a scone.

When we got to school, we decided to settle into the garden instead of hiding behind the gym. Since the coffee shop was only a few blocks away, we still had an hour to mess around before school ended. While our hands were no longer occupied, Elsa was determined to keep feeding me. In return, I continued to hold the cup for her while she drank.

At some point, I was hugging her close to me and dozed off. When I woke up, I was laying on the floor with my back on the grass and Elsa half on top of me. Checking the time, I noted that there were still a few minutes before the bell rang. It was a tough debate between letting Elsa continue sleeping and waking her up.

Deciding rousing was the best idea, I sat up, careful not to catch her platinum blond hair on a zipper or anything else, and shook her gently.

"Come on, Elsa," I say in that quiet voice people use to wake people up. I'll never understand why I, or anyone else, do that. "The sky's awake. It's time to get up."

She groans before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she's fully awake, she wraps her arms around me. I grin.

"Good morning."

She playfully glares at me through her bangs. "It's not morning."

I push the bangs out of her eyes and smile. I stand up and pull her up with me. I take a second to dust off my pants and check myself over for grass. "Do I have any grass on my butt?"

Elsa turns red but doesn't really reply, unless you count stammered, unintelligible words. "I'm kidding, I've got it."

I walk over to our backpacks, which were sitting a few feet away from us, and sling mine on my back while I hold out Elsa's to her. She thanks me before sliding her arms through the straps.

We make our way to the parking lot Elsa gets picked up in with companionable silence. The bell still hasn't rung yet. When we get there, I lean against the brick wall and Elsa stands by a pole.

"Thank you," she murmurs after a while. If the area hadn't been empty, I wouldn't have even heard her. I beam at her.

"It's not a problem."

She clasps her hands together and just stands for a second, pushing her thumbs together.

"Really, thanks for everything."

I push off the wall and go to hug the blonde to me. "Really, it's not a problem."

Elsa buries her head in the crook of my neck and embraces me as well. "You're a great best friend."

"I know."

* * *

I wrote this while waiting for a friend to send me the lab report to finish. Oh my god, I'm so sleepy now. But yeah, another weird little bonding moment.


	3. Going Onto Fourteen

DTL: Late Summer Prior to Freshman Year, Night Before Anna's Birthday, Anna's House

It's warm tonight. Belle, Ariel, and the other girls had already left a while ago, leaving just Elsa and I. Elsa's going to spend tonight and tomorrow night at my house before she has to go back home to get ready for the upcoming school year. For now, that doesn't matter.

We're reclined on a grassy slope at the farthest edge of my backyard. My parents and Kristoff had already turned in for the night. A small patio light was still on but, other than that, it was dark. Perfect conditions for stargazing, according to Elsa.

"And that's Orion's Belt," gestures Elsa as she points out yet another constellation. I couldn't care less, but astronomy seemed to be something that Elsa enjoyed and I'm more than happy to indulge her. I just listen to her go one about whichever constellation she's spotted or thought about next. After a Dog Star here and an Andromeda Galaxy here, I start zoning out of her words but still pay attention to _her_.

It's funny how things have changed over the last year. In the years prior, I never really had anyone to celebrate my birthday with other than my family. We always moved to often for me to actually invite people over. Now, I had friends that I have actually gotten to know, especially Elsa, who managed to worm her way into my heart.

"Anna?"

"Huh?" It looks like I zoned out too much.

"Are you listening?"

I prop myself up on my elbow so I can actually look at Elsa's face. "I am now."

She giggled before she sat up. "Come on, we should go inside."

I don't even bother arguing. The night itself was warm, but the wind was getting colder. Elsa pulls me up and half drags me to my bedroom upstairs. I must be a lot more tired than I feel because I trip on the stairs more than twice and she has to catch me before I tumble down into oblivion.

We quickly change into our sleepwear, not bothering to leave the other much privacy other than not looking at each other. There's no point to it when we've had PE together. I crawl into bed, too tired to care about much. I finally feel the day's adrenaline from the party wear down. Elsa climbs into bed next to me, chuckling. I'm not really sure what's funny until I realize I had stopped moving when my knees and face had landed on the bed. The rest of my body was still sticking up. I quickly right myself and grin at her.

"Anything else the almost-14-year-old wants on her last night of being 13?" Elsa asks.

I pull the covers over my body and my face. I leave my eyes uncovered so I can still look at Elsa. "Read to me?"

And she does. She pulls out my copy of _The Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes_ from my bookshelf and starts reading _A Study in Scarlet._ She had barely gotten to the ring on the lady's finger by the time I fell asleep.


	4. Midnight Memories

DTL: Night before the first day of 9th grade

I'm not nervous about starting a new school. It's pretty easy to not be nervous about an event you've faced so many times. I wonder how Elsa's coping.

Elsa's a strange person and I mean that in the best of ways. She's always so much more confident than I am. It doesn't really seem like it all the time with me being the bubbly person everyone knows me as and Elsa being the reserved person that she is. However, just because our outward expressions portray a personality doesn't mean that's what we're really like. That's something that Elsa and I learned about each other over the year.

I snuggled into my blanket as I let my mind wander through my memories. Ever since I was little, we'd moved a lot. It started when Kristoff was getting bullied at school because of his antisocial tendencies. When Mom had explained, I was okay with it. I mean, I don't want my big bro getting picked on. Even if I'm his little sister, I'd still kick anyone's butt if they tried to hurt him.

When Kristoff started high school, we moved a couple more times before we settled down. It wasn't because Kristoff stopped getting picked on. After a while, we settled for Kristoff being homeschooled. Kristoff's not stupid and, when you let him learn at his own pace, he learns extremely quickly. He finished the entirety of his high school academics in much less than four years and started his education for becoming a game designer. He took one of his main tendencies, talking for inanimate objects or characters, and put it to use, which I think is absolutely fantastic.

Even though I knew that the moving around was for my brother's benefit, it still took a toll on me. I can't say I'm completely socially stunted- I'm able to make friends pretty quickly in most situations- but I was never really able to build strong, enduring bonds with people. I could make friendships that lasted for a month or two but they never actually lasted longer. In consequence, I didn't have anyone to rely on when something happened. Yes, there was Mom and Kristoff, but Mom's a lot older than me and it's hard to connect like that. Kristoff, while not being that much older than me, was never really able to bond with people either. He's great with listening and advice, that much is true, but his take on things are a bit…strange, to say the least.

Sometime around 3rd and 4th grade, one of the school counselors, I forgot whom and where, suggested to Mom that I go to counseling or therapy. I liked it there. No matter where we moved, I'd still always go to the group counseling sessions and individual therapy. People would probably make fun of me and call me crazy, but I don't care. The center was where my constant friends were. Well, they were constant for a while. While going to a therapy center can introduce you to some of the most amazing people in the world, you'll also meet the horrible unfairness of the world. Many of the people who were part of my counseling group, which was really a support group, were there for much less superficial reasons than mine. While I was there because of my virtual isolation, a lot of my friends were there because they were dying or close to dying.

I met this really sweet girl, Joy, at that place even though we weren't in the same group. It's kind of a funny story. At first, I didn't know she was a girl. I met her during one of the first meetings I attended. I was going to the restroom, one of the kinds where there are stalls and multiple sinks and everything, and I was wondering why a boy was in the restroom. Being the naïve child I had been at that point, I bluntly asked her. That's when I was first told that not all girls had to have long hair. Over the next few years, we became close friends. While I did develop some form of camaraderie with the people of my group, no bond was ever stronger than the one I had with Joy.

I looked up to Joy in a similar way that I still look up to Kristoff. Both of them had faced challenges in life that were difficult to overcome, Kristoff with his tormentors and Joy with cancer, but both were still good people. I looked to Joy for guidance about life when I didn't want to or couldn't turn to Mom and Kristoff.

Every week, one of the highlights would always be seeing Joy before and after meetings. At some point, we both started arriving earlier and leaving later so we could spend more time together. No matter how we were feeling that day, we'd always go to the meetings so we'd see each other. One day, sometime in March of 6th grade, Joy didn't show up.

I wasn't too nervous about it. 'Oh, she's probably just sick or has something to do with school.'

I brushed it off.

Then, she didn't show up the next week. Or the next week. Or the week after that. In fact, she never showed up again.

The third week, I had gotten worried and asked one of the attendants where Joy was. Whatever I was expecting, I hadn't expected whatever sad look they were giving me.

When they first said it, I was in denial. I called them liars and asked where Joy was. When they assured me that they were being truthful, I started laughing. I told them to call off the charade. A blur passed by and suddenly my therapist was holding my shoulders tightly and I was sobbing.

That day, I learned that life was more unfair than I thought it was.

I stopped attending therapy after that, disregarding whatever my mother and therapist said. I paid a last farewell to the support group and walked out. Looking back, it was probably a bad idea. The months following were probably when I needed those people the most but I couldn't bring myself to set foot into the place that reminded me so much of Joy.

By the time I had found out, the funeral had already passed. I hadn't even gotten a chance to say a last good-bye. From then on, I held people far away from my heart and appreciated that we moved so often. We never stayed in any one place long enough for me to form any sort of bond with anyone, something which I was grateful for.

And then comes Elsa a couple of years later.

At first, I subjected Elsa to the same treatment I did with everyone else. I stayed friendly but distant. I allowed myself to share happiness in whatever similarities that we had but never let myself get too close. It was all and well that, after our week together at the marine camp, we didn't talk again for a while. We had no classes together and had no reason to socialize with each other.

At school, I was a bit of a loner. I talked to anyone and everyone during class but, outside, I don't bother interacting with people. I didn't expressly avoid everyone but I didn't socialize unless they come up to me first. That's how Elsa started being friends with me, anyway.

* * *

"_Hi."_

_I don't bother looking up from my book. People usually overlook me when I sit quietly. Whoever was talking was probably speaking to someone else. _

"_Hi," they said again. A few seconds pass before they try again. I look up, realizing that it's actually me they're talking to. _

"'_Hi' me?" _

_A quickly stifled giggle escapes the lips of the girl in front of me. "Yes, 'hi' you."_

"_I haven't seen you in a while," she points out as she takes a seat next to me. She leans over, trying to catch a glimpse of the title of my book. I notice and title the book cover towards her and she blushes. "Sorry."_

_I push back a strand of hair and smile at her, trying to portray friendliness. "Well, I've just been here."_

"_I've noticed." At the quirk of an eye brow, she falters. "I mean, not that I've been watching you. It's just that you're here and now I'm here. I'm not being creepy!"_

_I laugh at her nervousness before closing my book and quietly submitting myself to this girl's amicable actions. "Don't worry, it's not creepy."_

_It's a quiet for a little bit and I lean against the pole next to the bench. I look at her face and patiently wait for her to say something. I'm still not sure what she's here for so I might as well wait._

_She fidgets for a little bit before speaking. "Why do you sit here?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Does where I sit really matter?_

"_I mean, you sit next to the principal's office," she says as she gestures to a plaque proudly displaying the word 'principal' in big, blocky letters. "People aren't going to want to talk to you here. I mean, they might get in trouble or something more easily here."_

_I don't let on that the reason I sit here is because of that. "I like it here. There's a bench to sit on and a tree that gives shade."_

_She falters before her face contorts into something bearing determination for whatever reason. "But there's shade and benches in other places, too."_

_I shrug. _

_She stands up and pulls me up from the bench. "Come on, I'll show you the other places."_

* * *

For the first few weeks following that, Elsa would find me in that spot near the beginning of lunch of drag me the shaded spot her friends were at. Closer to winter break, she had started showing up in front of my class right when the bell for lunch rang and drag me off to her friends before I could even make it to my spot. It had been annoying at first, but I eventually gave in.

I still kept Elsa at arm's length the entire time. I learned things about her but never really gave her the opportunity to learn things about me. Still, she managed to pick up on some things over the months like how I liked science more than English or how I liked using my non-dominant arm even though it made doing things harder.

The first time she pointed these things out, I stared at her blankly. She had tilted her head and asked me what was wrong when I stayed too silent. After a second, I just waved her off and continued doing whatever it was that I was doing. She left it alone after that.

If I had to point out two key times that solidified our friendship despite the misgivings I had about it, they would have to be the anniversary of Joy's death and the nights following Elsa's birthday.

The personality I show at school is that of a bouncy, hyperactive girl. That's what Elsa knew me as after she got me to feel comfortable around her friends and that's what everyone else knew me as. On the day of the anniversary, I wasn't like that. Elsa had picked up on that and led me to the bench by the principal's office. She didn't question me about anything and just sat with me through the entirety of lunch.

Why is that important? I think that's a key moment because, right then, I realized that someone else could understand me as well as Joy had. I couldn't explain why I suddenly accepted it right then, but I decided that I could open myself up to Elsa. At that moment, the day felt lighter and a weight that rested on my shoulders lifted. It sounds really cliché, but that's how it felt.

A little bit after, it clicked. I realized that Joy wouldn't have wanted me to shut everyone out like I had been doing. Even though I don't believe that she wants me to replace her, I'm sure she would want me to find a new joy in life instead of perpetually mourning. For the following month, I opened up to Elsa. I honestly think I probably inundated her with information.

I opened up an email account so we could talk after school, something I had been refusing to do before. We spent hours every day just talking to each other. From then until the end of the school year, we became really good friends. We learned the big things about each other and the little things about each other. We learned the embarrassing things about each other that most other people didn't know.

Sometimes I faltered and failed. While I actively tried to become good friends with her, I still freaked out. It was something new to me and, even though I wanted to explore the depths of it, it was still…well… new. Still, I tried. Elsa was- is- worth it.

And then there were the nights after her birthday. I would say that was when our friendship really solidified.

For a girl who really loved winter, it was ironic that Elsa's birthday was in the middle of June. Anyway, for her birthday, Elsa had invited me over to her house. I was led to believe that there were others invited, but it was just me. But that wasn't the part that got to me.

During the following nights, Elsa was plagued by bouts of nightmares. The first night, she had texted me. It was 2 a.m., but I responded. For the two hours, I just texted her and tried to comfort her. She didn't tell me what the dream was, but that wasn't needed to tell her that I'm there for her.

The next night, she had called me but hung up before I could pick up the phone. After, it was like the night before. That day, I told her that it was okay if she called me in the middle of the night.

The following night and every night after that where she had a nightmare, she'd call and I'd pick up without fail. We'd spend an hour or more on the phone just talking.

Eventually, she did tell me what her nightmares were about and I thought they were silly at first. That is, until I realized they probably had a deeper meaning to her. I didn't pry. She hasn't told me what they meant, but that's okay.

I flip over and stare at the ceiling. Things aren't perfect between us and I wouldn't expect it to be. I'm still piecing myself back together but I have help now. If there's anyone worth doing anything for, it'd be Elsa. Who else is worth more than someone you love?

Wait, what?

* * *

**Dedicated to Joy. I miss you.**


	5. First Official Date

DTL: Second Saturday of November in senior year, early evening, Anna's house

"Anna, calm down," Kristoff groans. "You look fine."

"Fine's not good enough!" I dash back into my room and shut the door behind me. There's a slapping sound behind me and I don't doubt that my brother just slapped his hand to his face.

Tonight's my first official date with Elsa and just "fine" isn't good enough. It's not that I've never been on a date before, but this is _Elsa_. She's just so beautiful and I'm so… me. For the past hour, Kristoff has been at my mercy. I'd put on a new outfit and he'd judge how good it was. Thus far, nothing has been good enough. Then again, I doubt I'll ever dress well enough to compare to Elsa.

I strip off the olive green half-sleeve and dark blue jeans before tossing them onto the ever growing monster-sized pile of other discarded clothing. There's not much left in my closet to go through. Suddenly, Kristoff bangs on the door.

"Hey," he announces. "Elsa's here!"

I curse under my breath before I pull the jeans back on. After a quick dig through the pile of clothing, I pull on a white tank top and a red and black flannel. Looking into the mirror, I straightened out my clothing to look a bit more presentable. I smooth out the wrinkles in the tank top before grabbing the box of chocolate from my desk. After once more look over, I step out of my room and walk to the living room.

_Wow._ I feel really underdressed now with her being in her sundress. Take out the 's' part and that's kind of what I want to do to her right now. If I thought Elsa was beautiful before, she's absolutely gorgeous now.

"Why, thank you," she chuckles.

Ugh, at least I only said the last bit. I need to get better at this "thinking inside my head" thing.

"Yes, you do. Mind telling me what the other parts were?"

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly and grin at her. I swear that my face is redder than my hair right now.

"You look beautiful, Anna," she says soothingly

"You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller- not that you haven't filled out, you definitely have- but just-"

"I get it," she interrupts. I'm rather thankful for that. My mom and Kristoff are still in the room and I'm not exactly sure my words would have remained rated PG if I were allowed to continue rambling. It's a good thing I have Elsa to cut me off.

"Great! Yeah! That's great. Ready to go?" I reply happily. I'm practically bouncing from foot to foot with excitement.

Her eyes seem to trail down my body and I suddenly feel rather exposed. She wouldn't really being doing this in front of my family, would she? I mean, I would if she wanted and was really ready for it, but… preferably not in front of my family.

"I'm ready, but I don't think you are," she laughs. Her eyes are still directed downward and I follow their gaze.

"Oh. Uh, I'll be right back!" I call out as I run back to my room to put on the forgotten converse that still lay at my bedside.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I should have known where Elsa was going to take me. Of course she was going to take me to the one place where we've only had good memories together. I should have known it the moment she said that we were walking, not driving._

_ This was the first time in three years that we've walked to the coffee shop together. Well, for her, it was the first time in three years that she's even gone back to the coffee shop. During the time we weren't friends, I'd spent a lot of time there because it made me feel close to her. I guess that's why she never went back. _

_ I had asked her why she wanted to go to the coffee shop for a first date. I thought it was going to be something cheesy like how she'd 'read it in a book' or something like that, but the real answer made me pull her into a hug and kiss her lightly. How's that for new happy memories?_

_ Our first date went well, I think. We spent hours talking and time passed by way too fast for my liking. Our drinks chilled because we forgot to actually drink them. Well, that's what happened to me. Elsa remembered to actually drink her coffee. Oh well. _

_ On the way home, we stopped by the park down the street from my house. I spent an hour teaching Elsa how to swing, something that she had never learned how to do when she was little. She lived too far from any park to walk there and never really learned. She got it eventually but didn't swing too high because of her dress. Meanwhile, I fell off a time or two… or three. _

_ It got late and she walked me to the front gate. We stood there for a while and I'm going to pretend Kristoff hadn't peeked out the window for a bit to see if we weren't doing anything naughty. Then Elsa kissed me._

_ It was a first kiss, in a way. It wasn't like our actual first kiss where I just stood there stunned and she walked away in tears. It wasn't like the first time I kissed her and she didn't respond and suddenly she was kissing back vigorously (I'll never know how she learned to kiss that well. I'm still learning.). It wasn't like our first kiss as a couple either where I could feel the happiness rolling off of her. It was just… a first. A first something. I don't know what kind of first but it felt like a first. _

_ It was long and sweet. We've kissed a lot before so I didn't mess up with too much or not enough tongue or mouth. Oh, I know now. It was our first perfect kiss. Not that the other kisses weren't perfect before. I mean, of course they weren't, but they were. They were perfect because it was with Elsa. I think I nearly choked her the first time I tried to use tongue while kissing. _

_ Elsa took the lead this time. Other than the second time we kissed (the first time I kissed her first), Elsa usually tries to let me lead because she's scared that I'm going to not want to kiss her or something. This time, she… she didn't have that fear._

_ When we broke apart, we weren't breathless. I don't understand those movies and books that have people kissing for a long time and break apart breathless. Don't you breathe? I mean, the first few times we kissed after we were together, I was breathless when we stopped, but that wasn't because of the kissing. Okay, maybe a little bit with my breath catching because I was kissing _Elsa._ I mean, me and Elsa breathe when we kiss. That's normal right? I don't really know. Elsa's the only person I've ever kissed that intimately._

_ Anyway, it's late. Good night! I'm going to call Elsa in a couple of minutes to make sure she got home safe then I'm going to bed._

_ Today was fantastic,_

_ Anna S._

* * *

**A bit late for Valentine's day but here you go.**


End file.
